Artwork Love
by HanaBara
Summary: Ino and Sai in a relationship but Ino wonders when the next step of their relationship will form. A cause of trouble has come up and this might let Sai open his eyes on what Ino is truly feeling about them in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1:

Sai was in the back room with all his colorful paints. He didn't mind me coming in unannounced. When I watched him paint it would seem he was in a whole other world. A world I couldn't enter without permission.

"You're staring again Ino" Sai suddenly whispered.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and showed some signs of embarrassment. "Sorry Sai, I can't help it sometimes" I apologized quietly.

"Come here Ino" I slowly walked to his side and Sai put down his brush. "Take my seat" he said as he stood up.

I started shaking my head "you know I'm not that creative."

He grinned and waited patiently for me to take his seat in front of him. People had other ideas of what Sai was like 'freak', 'misunderstood' and so on. To me he was normal just like the rest of us and I guess that's what he fell in love with when we started talking to each other. As I finally sat in front of Sai he took my hand and placed one of his brushes in it. Then he positioned it on a blank paper he set up for me.

"Try" he whispered in my ear. My body started trembling. Sai held my hand steadily within his hand though. In a few strokes and turns with his brush he started painting with me in his grasp at the same time. Sai had a way to make sure I was included in his world or his life in other words. I glanced up at him and the light hit his pale reflection to where he almost looked angelic. In a slow rush I leaned up to kiss his bottom part of his chin. That seemed to make him freeze suddenly.

"I love you Sai" I uttered low.

He gave me a sweet smile "And I love you Ino." He returned to the painting as I watched him move my hand for me.

I knew he loved me but I wonder if he thought about taking our relationship to another level. Sakura and Sasuke are already married and happy. Naruto and Hinata were arranged to be married soon. What were we leading up too? I just wondered that's all.

After our painting was finished Sai laid with me, brushing his fingers through my long blonde hair, kissing my head occasionally if he wanted too. His other hand smashed with mine as our fingers tangled together. As the day carried out the more I knew I had to leave, but I didn't want too. My parents were being unreasonable. They still couldn't trust Sai with me.

"It's getting late Ino" Sai pointed out.

"I don't want to leave" I complained.

"Your parents will be concerned and we don't want that."

I sighed. "Fine."

Sai pushed me to my feet and held my hand as he walked me home. My family's flower shop was closed for the night so I knew my parents were home. Our time alone was soon coming to an end, an end I didn't want to appear. Sai was my love of my life, it hurt when I wasn't with him.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow for lunch. Promise" he whispered before giving me a peck on the cheek and turning to leave. What was our future going to look like, when was I going to be with Sai for the rest of my life?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day it was long but slow. Sai wasn't here yet and it was almost noon which was my lunchtime. He promised and Sai always kept his word when he promised something. I was starting to get worried until Naruto came in to probably get flowers for Hinata.

"Hey Ino, do you have blue roses, there Hinata's favorite flowers?" I nodded while checking the front door again.

"Just blue roses?" I checked with Naruto.

"Yep, where's Sai, isn't he usually here by now?"

"Yeah, I guess his running late today" my voice lowered and I knew Naruto noticed. He didn't show or point it out though. I handed him his blue roses and took his money for them.

Naruto smelled the flowers and gave a small smile "thanks Ino, here is a tip for you." He handed a few more extra dollars and soon left. When the little bell from on top of the door rang every time someone came in I would jerked my head toward the door. The more time passed the more I was getting worried. Then a messenger for the Hokage came in and gave me word of a rescue mission that I was requested for. 'Sai' was my first thought.

I ran as fast as I could to the Hokage office to get more information on the mission. When I got there I was out of breath but cautious on everything around me. The Hokage looked up at me and had mourn in his eyes for a split second.

"Ino, please come in" he said with a worn out voice but kind at the same time. "I need you to go rescue someone from the Sand Village. He went last night to give a message to one of my old friends but hasn't reported back. We just got word he got kidnapped from a couple of Sand ninjas for trespassing."

"Who...?" I managed to ask.

"Excuse me?"

"Who is it?"

The Hokage got quiet and in my gut I knew, I knew it was Sai. Then he finally answered me to confirm my feeling. "It's Sai, his in trouble."

"Give me his exact location and I will find him" I assured. The Hokage didn't argue with me. He gave me the location and let me go. I ran back to my home to gather my weapons. My parents argued with me, not wanting me to go. They protest until I screamed "ENOUGH!" they were quiet after that. "Sai is my love of my life and I'm not going to sit around here and not do anything, I'm going and that's final." I left my parents in shock while I headed to the thick woods. The ground was too obvious for a ninja so I stayed in the trees. Swiftly running from branch to branch.

All through the nights and days I ran. Rest was far from my mind. Then when the weather was getting dryer that's when I knew I was getting closer to Sai. Slowly the woods started decreasing in size till I was out of trees and on dry sand. The air so dusty it was hard to breathe. I cover up my mouth with a purple cloth that was attached to my clothing I wore. In a distance I saw tents that could easily be camouflage with the bright sand.

I was almost there till the earth shook from underneath me. It was hard to keep balance but I was still on my feet when the ground stood still again. I thought it was clear till something big slid out from under the sand. My first reflex was to stay completely still until a set of fangs were heading toward me. In a flash I had my twin swords in hand and shielding the fangs away from my face. A Sand Serpent. A big one by the glances I could get. Sai was just behind this Sand Serpent and waiting for help. I couldn't hold this serpent away forever. In this short period of time I had left I needed to figure out a plan before my time ran out.

The only plans I could think of was two and both ended up with me sacrificing something of mine. What I meant by that was I knew the speed of the serpent and I knew its fangs would sink either into my arm or my leg. I needed to choose. I let my swords drop and swung one through the serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In a blurry run I hurried to the Sand Village where Sai was. The serpent's blood stained on my clothes while its poison was spreading through me. I covered up my arm where it punctured it with its sharp fang. Slowly I could feel my muscles tensing up and protesting to keep going. When I finally got to the entrance of the Sand Village I was already so tired. A fever already rose to my forehead because I could feel it through my skin that felt like fire.

I don't know how I made my legs move but I did. I had to hide in small shadows and watch carefully before moving again so no' one would see me here. Deep in the village I finally heard Sai in a distance and I followed the sound of his low voice. It got louder and louder. Then I finally made it to the hut he was being held in. There were at least two guards by the front entrance, and there was no back entrance. With the last of my strength I grabbed two kunai's and threw them at the guards' chests. Once they both fell I pulled one at a time away from the door. After I got rid of the guards I made my way through the front entrance and quickly spotted Sai. He was tied up to the middle wooden pole that held up the hut. He looked beat up and bruised from assault they probably did to make him talk.

"Sai" I huffed out. He shakily looked up and saw me in the shadows.

"Ino" he sounded happy but scared at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I'm rescuing you from this place" I answered as I untied him from his pole.

Once I did he quickly looked me over and noticed my fever and punctured wound I had on my arm. "You shouldn't have come" he uttered.

"I would have come no matter what anyone said, even you" I pointed out.

"We need to get you back to the Leaf Village. Come on" he pulled me out of the hut and looked around for a quick exit. I was as weak as it was though. It hurt to move any part of my body. Sai pulled us out of the Sand Village and saw the serpent I defeated to rescue him from the Sand Village. The dusty air weighed heavy in my lungs and with the poison growing stronger through me it made the pain triple.

"Sai..." I tried saying and had to take the second time to get his attention. "I...can't...mak...make...it" that was all I could remember till I collapsed into the dark.

The next thing I know I was waking up in the hospital. Sai had his head bowed next to my bed. He covered in bandages himself. I closed my eyes from soreness that was strongly occurring. Then I heard footsteps come up to me and stopped close by me.

"Will she be okay?" Sai asked in worry.

"Yeah, she's just tired, isn't that right Ino Pig?" Sakura asked down at me.

"Shut up Billboard Brow" I mumbled.

Sakura gave a few laughs "see, she'll be fine. She's too stubborn to die on us."

"And your to headstrong to die" I mocked.

Again Sakura laughed a few times "I'll be back to check on her in an hour or so."

Sai and I were left alone and have time to ourselves. Sai reached out and held my hand. I smiled at the touch. "I'm glad you're okay" he whispered in my ear. "You were the one who taught me how to feel, and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you now." I loved it when he talked sweet and low to me like this, it reminded me of how much I loved him. "Remember the first time we met, I needed my little black book to show me how to say hi?" I nodded. "That was the luckiest day of my life."

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Because I met you on that day" he answered so simple and without a second thought to it. "Don't scare me like this ever again, okay?"

"Okay" I agreed. He bumped heads with me and we stayed so still, not wanting this time to leave us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

My parents hugged me once I returned home the next day. It was nice to be home again. They smiled down at me until my parents saw Sai behind me. They gave him the strongest glares toward him. Sai didn't pay attention to them or even care about them.

"How could you do this to our little girl?" Dad asked finally. I shook my head not wanting this to turn into another fight. My parents have had fights with Sai in the past and I didn't want another one to occur.

"Dad, I'm exhausted, Sai is too. Let's not start anything right now, please" I begged. Sai had a sad expression on his face as he stayed quiet beside me. My parents gave Sai one last glare before turning to go back inside. I sighed in relief. I turned to Sai and gave him a soft peck on the cheek like he did with me usually. "It will be alright, soon enough they will give in and finally accept you" I tried assuring. He still said nothing; instead he pulled me to him and met my lips. His kiss was forceful but slow. While our kiss I felt him wrap his arms around me and his fingers knotting in my hair. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until we had to breathe. "What was that for?" I gasped.

"To show how much I care about you and love you" he uttered.

I smiled "you show me that every day Sai."

How?" he challenged me.

"By being at my side when I look for you, for seeing me for just me, and for being my partner for everything" I listed for him. He had doubt in his soulful black eyes. I stroked up and down his cheek for a little while and I watched that doubt slowly demolish from his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Sai, okay?" he nodded and finally turned to head home to get rest of his own.

Once I hit my own bed I fell in a deep slumber. My body still ached and my head still raced from the countless thoughts I couldn't get rid of. It was a long night for me as I felt like it would never end for me. When the morning skies finally peek through my curtains I knew the torturing night was behind me now. My parents let me stay home while they headed to the flower shop to work. They wanted me to get the rest that I needed. I think they forgotten that this gave Sai a chance to come in my home without being glared at and just be himself. Once I thought of that I heard knocks at my front door. My hair was let down so I had it hit my face while I ran to the door.

Sai was looked lovely in the sunlight; his pale skin almost had a glow to it. His black clothes helping his pale reflection stick out even more. He stood still waiting for the first word. I decided instead of a word I would give him myself today. I took his hand that was warm from the sun and pushed him in. He seemed uncomfortable but happy to be with me. Sai ran his fingers through my long hair a few times and then would stroke down my cheek to my jaw line. So many emotions were going through me as Sai and I stood here. Soon we retreated to the living room where I lied on Sai's lap as he continued to pet my hair.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead and he mumbled "I like seeing your hair down." I looked up at him and smiled. It seemed our whole world would disappear from under us when we were together like this. The quiet was our only company that we enjoyed having. For an hour or so we were lost in each other's eyes, saying very little to each other. It was till Sai said "your parents might come by to check up on you." I didn't think about that and as soon as I thought about that we could hear the front door opening up. We ran up to my room and strategize a plan.

I hoped in my bed and under my covers while Sai hid on the other side of my bed. I reached out my hand and he took it. He squeezed it and I hoped he would never let go. I closed my eyes though to pretend I was asleep as my door cracked opened. I didn't care on who it was, Mom or Dad I just wanted he or she to go away. When I heard footsteps leave and exit the house I looked down at Sai and he still held my hand tightly. He stroked the back of it with his thumb and I couldn't be any happier being with him as I was now. "You will always be there for me like you are now" I whispered to him.

He gave a small smile like he usually did and kissed my hand "grantee it that with my life." He sat at my bedside the rest of his visit, holding my hand, and talking so sweetly to me. When the sun was setting we both knew he had to leave soon. I rushed out of my covers and ran into his arms.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to ever say good-bye to you" I admitted shyly. I hid in his shoulder while he held me tightly to his chest. An awkward silence grew between us but I knew Sai was just trying to make me feel better about him leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I really need to go now, your parents will be upset if they find me here" he finally pointed out.

I shook my head against his shoulder "I don't care."

"Ino, you will see me soon again. Just be patient" he said gently. I continued to shake my head.

"I'm tired of being patient, I'm tired of waiting to see you again, don't you feel the same way?"

He sighed "of course I do, but what other choice do I have?" he was right. There were really no choices standing up for him at the moment. A tear fell down my cheek and Sai caught it with his finger. "Don't cry Ino, if you really want to see me soon then meet me at Hokage Mountain late tonight, okay?" I nodded. I finally let him go and he gave me a peck on the cheek to clarify he was leaving. I watched him disappear in the twilight light of the streets. My heart pounded with hurt as soon as I Sai was out of my sight.

I returned to bed feeling more alone than I felt this morning. My hand waved through the empty air hoping I would feel his hand take mine, but that simple wish didn't come true for me. My parents checked on me once they returned home and found me still in bed. They were probably worried but right now I just didn't care about what they thought. The quiet night soon spread through the sky and I listened closely for my parents to make their way to bed. When I saw the final light go out and snoring filling the quietness around me I knew it was safe for me to make my escape now.

My legs flew me down the streets, passing houses in blurs, and looking to see if I was getting closer to Hokage Mountain. The moon was high in the dark night sky and it casted a perfect lighting where I could see enough around me. When I got nearly to the top of the mountain I noticed Sai's pale skin reflecting the moon's light. I ran up to him and hugged him to the ground. He gave a quiet snicker holding me even as we laid in the tall grass.

"I've missed you too" he uttered through a kiss. I leaned my head up and kissed his warm lips that always seemed to fit perfectly with mine. Both his hands holding mine as if it was natural for him to do that.

The lake below us riding up the side of the mountain with little force tonight. The sounds of the waves sounded soothing as Sai broke our kiss to breathe but he continued to stare into my blue eyes. I stroked his black hair for a bit until he moved us to our feet again. When Sai touched my cheek with his soft fingers the moon suddenly made a spotlight for us. I almost laugh at the perfect timing but decided not too. Sai looked up at the moon then back at me and tried stroking my cheek again like his done a million times already.

"What are you doing, do you think I'll disappear?" I wondered.

"Yeah, because it's hard to believe someone like you is with me. I don't deserve you." I shook my head in disagreement. He couldn't have been more wrong. It was the other way around, I didn't deserve him. "Do you want to head back at my home?" he asked catching me shiver.

"Yes please" I answered in a chattered. He placed his black coat over me and rubbed my arms to warm me up with friction. But suddenly I heard rock breaking off the mountain and before we could walk away part of the mountain cliff broke off, taking me with it. "SAI!" I screamed.

"INO!" I closed my eyes until I felt his arms around me and his hand holding me close to his chest, protecting me against the impact we were going to have. When we hit the freezing water I felt Sai release me. He wasn't swimming around like I was, but instead sinking to the bottom of the lake. I swam after him and tried swimming to shore. I had to take a couple of breaks to gather air before going back down to pull him up to the surface.

It was a good five minutes before I had him lying on the beach. I checked his breathing and found that he wasn't. So I started pushing against his chest and blew air in his lungs. I did this procedure over and over until Sai spat out the water that was stuck in his lungs. He was breathing now but still heavily unconscious. I was going to have to drag him to the hospital and let Sakura be able to heal him up or at least take a look at him. My body was trembling so badly from the freezing cold wind and the wet clothes I was wearing wasn't helping it. I couldn't complain now though, Sai needed me. I pulled him up by his shoulders and started my way to the hospital. It was a good mile away I estimated as I went down streets.

Sakura noticed me right as I entered. She helped me from there on to drag Sai to a room. She tried tending to me first but I refused it, I wanted her to check Sai, he was more important right now. Sakura checked his heart beat and temperature. He was stable but not out of the woods she explained as she took action with her medicine and healing abilities. I held on to Sai's soaked jacket that he gave me before I fell off the cliff.

After many hours of Sakura rotating around Sai giving him every potion or herb she could think of to help Sai out she starting slowing down. When she was done she told me all there was to do now was to wait and see how he does. I just nodded while I still shivered. Sakura handed me a thick blanket and helped me to the chair next to Sai's bed.

"You...you idiot" I stuttered. "You...you did...didn't...have...t...to save me." I stroked his now icy cheek then balled up in the chair to start the waiting process.

My parents weren't happy when they heard the story of what happened. I stood up to them and made sure I was not going to argue around Sai like this.

One month passed then another before I knew it. One day while I was sitting with Sai my parents came in and just came out to announced I was going to be arranged to be married to a doctor that worked in this hospital. They didn't even think about Sai being here and the thought of him of listening to this. I just shook my head. "Sorry Mom, sorry Dad, but this man in this bed is who I see marrying one day. No one else can replace him and I mean that."

"Sweetheart..."

"Don't even try convincing me that his not right for me. Sai is the only man I could ever love and if he dies then I would never marry in this lifetime" I clarified for them. "Now if your done you may leave." My parents said no more and just left like they couldn't believe I said all of that to them. I leaned out to rest my head next to Sai's arm. "Please Sai wake up, I need you to wake up" I started sobbing and it wasn't long I started crying. "Sai...please wake up" I pleaded for him to wake up maybe hoping he could hear me somehow.

When another month was ending I was starting to lose hope and so was the rest of the hospital staff that watched him. Sakura still had faith though. She kept telling me Sai was going to return soon I just had to wait a little longer. I didn't have much time left. My parents were desperate to find a husband for me that wouldn't be Sai. Each arranged marriage they announced with, I rejected. Sai was my only love and I couldn't see marrying anyone else but him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

One morning while I cried over Sai a little more I felt a touch on my head. At first I thought it was Sakura trying to cheer me up but no' one was behind me. Then I looked down at Sai and his eyes were opened. He was awake. "Thank you God!" I yelled in relief. I reached out to hug Sai not caring who saw me or heard me. Now I was crying even more now. Only this time these were happy tears. Sai slowly petted my head again and tried speaking but I quieted him. "Don't speak, you've been through a lot and I don't want you to strain yourself right now." He didn't argue with me. Instead he kept running his fingers through my hair while I laid closely beside him so he wouldn't have to reach far. When Sakura came in she smiled. She was happy to see Sai awake too.

"It's about time you woke up Sai. Ino was nearly nothing when you were gone. Her parents giving her hell about arranged marriages, keeping her faith of you waking up. Well anyway, can you point out any painful spots in your body?" Sai shook his head. "That's good that means you have no broken bones or anything like that. Any pressure around your head?" again Sai shook his head. Sakura nodded "Okay, well get some rest while I make your medicine." Once Sakura left Sai looked up at me for answers. Then stroked underneath my eyes where I had bags from lack of sleep.

"I'm fine Sai" I tried assuring while setting his hand back to his side.

"Arrange...marriages?" he choked out.

"Forget about it, I'm not getting married or nothing like that. You're the only one for me." I kissed his head and climbed onto his bed to cuddle with him. He put his arm around my shoulders and kept me close to him. "The only one for me" I mumbled again before I drifted asleep. It was easy to find sleep when I was with Sai. Everything was easier for me when I was with Sai.

The next morning I was getting awake by soft kisses around my face. One by my eye, another one on my chin, next was the corner of my lip. When I slowly started opening my eyes I had Sai smiling down at me. He was leaning on his side, watching me sleep. "Good morning" he said in his usual low voice. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out until I realize I was still at the hospital. My parents would be furies if they knew I was still here. I jerked over at the door and hurried to gather my things. Till Sai caught my hand. "Don't worry; Sakura is taking care of your parents. She told them I needed someone to look after me for a week or so and she couldn't do it. Then she told them you have the basic training to know to stay with me. She promised them that you wouldn't be doing anything stupid but just watching over me."

"Really?" I had to ask to make sure I was hearing this correctly.

He nodded. "So please don't worry anymore."

My eyes grew in that quick second. "You heard me when you were in that coma, didn't you?"

"Bits and pieces of it I didn't, but majority of it I did hear" he admitted. "But let's go home today, okay?" 'Home' that word sounded so nice to my ears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and repeated "home" in his ear. Sai grinned and told Sakura he was feeling well enough to head home today. He told Sakura this while holding me in his arms. Sakura just gave us a neko smile that meant she knew what was running through our minds. She didn't say anything about it as she allowed Sai to check himself out of the hospital. I let him lean on me while we walked slowly to his house. He groaned a little when we had to hurry our speed up for crossing streets. He was sore and I knew it as I tried helping him keep his balance.

Sai's house was just the way I remembered it the last time I was here. It was only a little dustier but that was it. Sai wanted to rest so I took him down the hall to his bedroom. I let him rest while I made lunch for the both of us. It was ten minutes later when I heard Sai call my name. I hurried back to his room and he was wide awake. He stared outside his window that showed a beautiful sunset.

"Did you want something Sai?"

"Can you just keep me company for a little while" he asked quietly.

"I'm making lunch though."

"I'm not hungry anyway" I rolled my eyes as I made my way to his bedside. "Thank you Ino" he took my hand and kept it in his while he returned to staring at the sunset. I rested on his shoulder and listened to his slow beating heart, the heart I once heard go still. This all seemed perfect. It was till we heard knocking at the front door. I got up to answer the front door while I could feel Sai's eyes on my back. When I opened the front door I was surprised to see my parents.

"You're coming home now Ino" my dad ordered.

I crossed my arms "didn't Sakura give you..."

"We don't care, you're not going to stay here with that guy!" my dad shouted as he pointed down the hall where Sai was.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm old enough to make my own choices!" I countered. "Besides, that guy..." I copied my dad's point and said "...is the other half of my heart. He needs me and I will not turn my back on him. I refuse to turn my back on him. So just leave!"

"What can he possibly provide for you, he barely makes enough money to provide for himself, he lives in this small shack of a house?"

I tried not losing my temper but I was afraid it was already too late. "That stuff doesn't matter to me. He gives me happiness, love, isn't that enough for you because it is for me?" I yelled. "Leave!" Before either one of them said another word I pushed them out and locked the door behind them. I slid down the door and covered my face as tears fell through my fingers. I had to pull myself together, but it was hard right now. Sai would be wondering what was taking me so long. I tried wiping away all of my tears as quickly as I could. Once I thought I was alright I headed back to Sai who was staring at the door I entered from. "It's fine, they won't be coming back" I whispered as I went back to laying on his shoulder.

Sai studied my face for a few minutes until he finally said "you know it's alright to cry in front of me, I'm here for you, always."

I nodded "I know, but I see crying as a sign of weakness and I don't need to be weak."

"It doesn't show weakness, it shows that you care about the people you love. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, just get your rest for now. We'll talk later" I advised. Sai was tired and it was clear in his eyes. He was trying to fight it back though. Sai still tried fighting it but eventually he gave up and went to sleep. I watched him sleep for an hour or more. Then I quietly headed to the kitchen to finish preparing food for him. Once he woke up I would serve it to him. Then I walked over to the living room to rest myself. It was nice being this close to Sai. I wished it was like this every day with us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When Sai woke up from his rest I served him some food and watched him take small bites of it. He was done with it in a matter of minutes. I tried getting him to eat a little more but he wouldn't budge toward it. So I took it back to the kitchen and cleaned up. I was hoping by the time I was finished with cleaning then Sai would be back to sleep. If he was asleep then we wouldn't have to talk about my parents or anything like that. Once I was done I went to check to see if Sai was resting or not. I was surprised to see him wide awake. He caught me at the door and motioned me to come closer.

I did and sat at the end of his bed. "We need to talk Ino" Sai said low.

"No we don't, I don't want to talk about it Sai."

"Ino" he said my name like I was in trouble.

"Please Sai, let it go" I begged.

He brushed my hair behind my ear so he could see my eyes fully. "I can't though, I care about you and I want to be that person you can talk too about anything. Isn't that what I'm here for, what this relationship should mean?" he challenged. I hated it when he made sense to one of our arguments, it wasn't fair. "Ino?"

"I'm just trying to fight to stay with you" I confessed.

Sai placed his hands on both side of my face and made me look up to him. "Ino, you don't have to fight to stay with me. No matter what I'll be there. Even if have to wait, you know you can find me right here for you." I lowered my head and tears slowly went down my cheeks. Sai rested his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh...It's okay Ino. It's okay, I'm here" he said tenderly. I cried in silence all night on Sai's shoulder and not once did he let go of me. When I thought I was all dried up for tears I finally looked up at him. Sai still had a gentle smile on his face. So many feelings were running through me and I wanted it to slow down before I lost it.

Sai leaned down and kissed me with all the love I believed he had for me. That love which I knew was an amount I could hardly imagine. He didn't kiss me for long because of the weakness he still had in his body. I laid next to him till he fell back asleep for the night. His face looked so peaceful when it was relaxed. I tried not staring at his face but it was so irresistible I couldn't help it. I almost laugh but kept myself quiet so Sai wouldn't be woken up. I felt tired myself and I knew Sai wouldn't want me to sleep on the sofa but it was the right thing to do.

I headed to the small living room and found a thin blanket for me. I glanced down at the hall before I closed my eyes to sleep. It's been so long since I've had a good night sleep. It was probably noon when I woke up from my long slumber. My body weighed heavy though. I tried getting up until I felt something hit against my back. I looked behind me and found Sai cuddled closely beside me. He shouldn't be here; there was barely any room for me alone. His body was warm and heavy against me. I tried getting up without waking him up but I failed. Sai slowly started waking up when I rolled out from under him.

"Unbelievable" I mumbled to him. He stretched and gave a tired grin. "You're supposed to be in your bed, not on this small couch."

"I couldn't sleep there."

"Why not?"

He pondered a few seconds before answering "I wanted to be next to you."

I rolled my eyes "come on; let's get you back into your bed."

"Wait" he said pulling me down next to him again, "can we just stay like this for a little while longer?"

I sighed "fine, for a few more minutes then I really need to get you back to your bed." Sai wrapped his arms back around me and snuggled closely to me. I rested on the corner of his neck and listened to Sai's deep breathing. It sounded soothing to hear for me. It was a reminder that he was still alive, he was never going to leave me. When I finally got Sai back in his bed I tried getting him to stay there while I fixed something to eat for him along with his medicine he needed to take.

Sai gave a face about the medicine but did eat a little more today than he did yesterday. Slowly he was approving on his health. The health that shouldn't have been hurt in the first place. I stayed close to his side the whole time though. One reason was because I felt guilty if I did leave him and the second reason was because Sai didn't want me to leave him even for a second.

After a few days we returned back to the hospital to get Sai checked on, see if he was progressing like he should be doing. Sakura checked his temperature and started checking his heart beat until she got a knock on the door.


End file.
